


Тёмное время года кончается, начинается...

by Monstra (dzinki)



Series: Тёмное время года [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy, Fish out of Water, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Original Character(s), and established relationships in the past
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki/pseuds/Monstra
Summary: Спустя несколько лет Гарлок и экс-принц Эдукан наконец напали на след лекарства от скверны. И хоть поиски завели их уже далеко, но путь ведёт дальше, а Зов скверны в крови крепнет.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Male Aeducan
Series: Тёмное время года [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836517





	1. Храм

**Author's Note:**

> Текст также публикуется на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8111013

Обветренное ущелье упиралось в светло-серое небо, и Дирк щурился каждый раз, когда поднимал взгляд.

Две громадные чёрные птицы кружили над путниками уже долго, наматывая круг за кругом, упорно и молчаливо ожидая, когда те упадут в песок без сил. И пусть на падальщиков Эдукану было наплевать, но не на небо. Даже пару лет спустя ему казалось, что оно вот-вот утянет его ввысь. В такие моменты тело будто бы становилось легче. Дирка передёрнуло.

Гарлок вдруг резко затормозил, поднял сжатый кулак в длинной потёртой перчатке.

— Пришли, — тихо объявило порождение тьмы. Дирк хлопнул его по спине и подошёл ближе.

— Не выглядит это как нужное место. На склеп смахивает, — задумчиво протянул гном и задрал голову, осматривая обветренный фасад, выпирающий прямо из камня. Пустые окна чернели на фоне светлого камня. Гарлок хмыкнул тихо:

— Меня больше беспокоит, почему тэйг заброшен. Тем более наземный.

— А я вот не уверен, что это вообще тэйг. Работа явно не гномья. Колонны даже на вид хлипкие. Такие пнёшь, и всё обвалится. А наши мастера фигнёй не страдают, — уверенно заявил Серый Страж, и порождение тьмы тихо фыркнуло.

— Конечно, потому что они любят ставить капканы.

— Эй! Эй. Не капканы. Оборонительные комплексы, — проворчал Дирк. — Такие ловушки — это произведения искусства, а не какие-то там капканы.

Гарлок снова фыркнул, но первым прошёл к выломанным дверям, стягивая на ходу с безносой морды маску. Фыркал и хмурился Гарлок теперь куда чаще, чем раньше. Дирк молча наблюдал за ним, думая, что постоянно расспрашивать и лезть в душу теряющему связь с реальностью Гарлоку будет не лучшим вариантом. Тот сильно сдал за последний год. Забывал дни, иногда и по несколько за раз, слышал Зов, уже часами подряд залипая в одну точку и пуская слюни. Когда же Гарлок приходил в себя, то становился раздражительным или очень молчаливым.

Они почти не говорили об этом, но Дирк понимал, что однажды Гарлок уже не очнётся от долго транса, и вместо близкого друга перед Серым Стражем встанет настоящее порождение тьмы. Дирк гнал от себя такие мысли. Но они приходили к нему вновь и вновь изматывающими кошмарами после долго пути. Спать становилось всё сложнее.

За несколько лет они вдвоём обошли заросшие бресилианские руины, опасные земли Тевинтера, обветренные пустоши Андерфелса и душные ривейнские джунгли. Проверили несколько сотен легенд и мифов по всему Тедасу. Дирку иногда казалось, что только он ищет лекарство. Как будто Гарлок уже смирился со своей участью.

Оставалась всего пара вариантов — руины заброшенной тевинтерских лабораторий в пустынях Западного предела, опустошённого после Второго Мора, да Свистящие пустоши. Про то, что будет после этих руин, Дирк даже думать не хотел. Либо лекарство есть, либо оно уже не понадобится. В своей готовности в случае чего отсечь голову Гарлоку он тоже не был уверен.

Гарлок же в каком-то отчаянном исступлении то отказывался верить в возможность самого существования лекарства от Зова, то с таким же рвением лез проверять любой пустой слух, подхваченный мимоходом на Имперском тракте. Дирк за его изменениями не поспевал.

И на этот раз тоже. Гарлок замер за полшага у самого порога заброшенного храма, вытянув руку. Глаза его остекленели, а челюсть безвольно отвисла. Слюна капнула в песок. Дирк устало потёр переносицу и скинул сумки. Гарлок всё чаще впадал в ступор, и Дирк не знал, насколько растянется этот.

Пришёл в себя Гарлок уже к ночи.

— Как ты? — тихо поинтересовался Дирк, Гарлок только повёл плечами, сел близко к костру, снял перчатки и принялся их драить. С каким-то отчаяньем оттирая осквернённую слизь. Дирк наблюдал за этими манипуляциями часто, даже чаще, чем ему бы того хотелось, но всё-таки принять эту привычку у Гарлока он так до конца и не смог. Было в этом что-то очень ненормальное.

Молчание затянулось. Но видя исступлённое надраивание истёртого куска кожи, Дирк не выдержал первым.

— Помнишь те руины в Андерфелсе? На которых ещё паслись маги крови. Жару они нам тогда задали, да? — весело начал гном. Гарлок замер, вздохнул глубоко, отложил перчатку и посмотрел на Дирка строго. Кровавые глаза блестели в свете костра мистично. Тоже ненормально. Как будто могло быть в разумном порождении тьмы, в человеке внутри этого существа, хоть что-то нормальное. Голос у Гарлока был низкий, хриплый, но такой вкрадчивый, что у Дирка всё время становилось кошмарно много слюны во рту, а ладони потели. Гном отвёл взгляд, не зная, куда себя деть.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — тихо спросил Гарлок. Дирк неловко сцепил пальцы на коленях и пожал плечами.

— Да так… Твои перчатки. Они скоро истлеют, если будешь так их драить постоянно. Уже пятая пара за полгода. А в пустыне мы вряд ли замену найдём.

Гарлок вздохнул, посмотрел с каким-то омерзением на перчатки. Отбросил как змею и уставился в огонь. Его взгляд опять стекленел.

— Слушай, Гар, — начал Дирк и озадаченно почесал затылок. — Если тебя что-нибудь беспокоит, то давай обсудим…

— Всё нормально, — хмуро отрезал Гарлок и спрятал голову в коленях. Дирк вздохнул обречённо. Гарлок всё сильнее закрывался, а что нужно с этим делать — Страж не знал.


	2. Пожинатель

Ночью в песках зной уходил без остатка, и на смену ему являлся продирающий до костей холод. Дирк спал в таких местах отвратительно, постоянно зависал где-то между зыбкими явью и сном. Ему и самому толком было непонятно — спит он, или шепот откуда-то ему не кажется.

Дирк проснулся.

Огонь давно потух, и угли чернели в сумраке. Высокое небо мигало целыми россыпями звёзд, но Дирку было не до них. Напряжение только подгоняло. Гарлок сидел беззвучно и смотрел, не мигая, перед собой, его взгляд окончательно заволокло пеленой. Он, казалось, и не шевелился вовсе.

Дирк приподнялся, перебрался ближе к Гарлоку, потряс за плечо. Гарлок отмер тут же. Кровавый взгляд уцепился за лицо гнома. Пасть раскрылась. Порождение тьмы бросилось с места тихо, быстро, повалило на спину Стража. Острые зубы щёлкали перед его лицом.

Дирк напрягся и отпихнул уродца, но тот снова клацнул зубами. А гном уже наверняка слышал шепот, разбудивший его. Что-то осквернённое было рядом, это Дирк ощущал явственно. Что-то хитрое. Сумевшее залезть в голову Гарлока и спутать мысли.

— Хватит! Ты не в себе! — рявкнул гном, но порождение тьмы только зашипело громко, оскалилось. Дирка это злило до зубовного скрежета. Он нахмурился, с силой оттолкнул Гарлока, вскочил на ноги. Порождение тьмы сгруппировалось, готовясь прыгнуть. Дирк рявкнул: — Соскучился по верёвкам?!

Чем бы ни являлись порождения тьмы, но они были всё-таки не такими уж безмозглыми. Иногда. Но явно не в этот раз. Гарлок бросился снова, сбил с ног, попытался прокусить куртку из дублёной кожи, но только сжал предплечье зубами. Рыча, он вцепился, пытаясь прокусить. Дирк заехал ему по уху. Уродец взвыл в голос, отцепился, и Дирк наконец подмял его под себя. Прижал плотно к песку.

— Ты не в себе, — с расстановкой проговорил гном, медленно выдыхая. Гарлок только зарычал злее. Ни крохи разума кроме бешеной ненависти в мутном взгляде порождения тьмы не читалось. — Всё, я этого не хотел, но ты сам меня просил не геройствовать, так что… — Дирк ожидающе глянул на Гарлока, тот продолжал низко рычать и скалиться. Гном вздохнул. — Я достаю верёвки.

Гарлок всё-таки затих, рыча уже не так громко, когда Дирк, с трудом удерживая порождение, дотянулся до ближайшего баула и достал конец верёвки. Даже будучи в таком состоянии что-то Гарлок помнил, но перебороть Зов уже не был в состоянии. Дирк надеялся, что Гарлок очнётся. В общем-то, только надеяться и оставалось.

А ещё попытаться прогнать тварь, которая принесла с собой столько скверны, что даже Гарлок озверел. Дирк встал на обе ноги, мотнул головой, глубоко выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Тихий шёпоток бежал откуда-то из-под земли, под углом, тянул к себе. Это не было обычное порождение тьмы. Шёпот тоже. Дирк помассировал виски и открыл глаза.

Зов шёл из заброшенного тэйга. В общем-то, гном и раньше не слишком сомневался, что ничего хорошего там не было.

— Ты посиди здесь, а я проверю, — кинул Дирк и всё-таки оглянулся на связанного Гарлока, надеясь всё же услышать в ответ вкрадчивый голос. Чудик притих, но ещё скалился. Кровавые глаза смотрели с ненавистью. Дирк зажмурился всего на секунду, но прождал пару минут. — Просто… постарайся не уходить никуда, Гар.

Порождение тьмы наклонило голову, будто бы вслушиваясь в слова. На секунду Дирку показалось, что Гарлок очнулся. Гном затаил дыхание, но затем уродец щёлкнул зубами и оскалился шире.

Дирк устало вздохнул, подобрал с песка пояс, застегнул, крепя ножны с мечом ближе к руке. Шёпот из темноты нарастал.

Пористый камень поглощал звуки, и шагов гнома было не слышно, зато нечто в глубине шаркало громко, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу не быстро, но так грузно, что эхо разливалось по пустому тёмному залу. Отражалось от колонн. Дирк чувствовал скверну впереди, и неяркого лунного света ему хватало с лихвой, чтобы заметить огромный силуэт.

Какие-то красные кристаллы гроздью прорезались на плечах гиганта, выхватывая из тьмы лоснящуюся бледную плоть. Вонь, доходившая от существа через весь зал, заставила Дирка закашляться. Глаза заслезились. Дирк зажал нос, давя едкую тошноту. Существо не походило на порождение тьмы. Скорее на огромный разбухший труп.

Уродливые руки выдрали куски гнилой плоти прямо из собственного тела. Шмат этой мякоти чавкнул в лапах твари, Дирк уклонился от броска, но шмат вмазался в стену, забрызгал всё вокруг. Зловонная жижа стекала по лицу гнома, он поморщился, но продолжил отступать, осматривая зал. Очередное святилище оказалось пустышкой. Разворованное и разграбленное, с обвалившимся проходом, ведущим на Глубинные тропы. Алтарь в глубине пустовал.

Кто-то побывал здесь много раньше. Но грузное чудище ещё нужно было уничтожить. Пусть это и не было порождением тьмы, но несло в себе скверну. Могло влезть в голову Гарлоку. Дирк от разливающейся по телу бурлящей злобы зарычал.

Он не мог в одиночку убить нечто такое. Хрупкие колонны в полумраке виднелись едва заметно, и Дирк мрачно усмехнулся, прикидывая, сколько потребуется ударов, чтобы их обвалить. Он рванул вперёд, мимо твари, та завалилась набок, оборачиваясь невыносимо медленно, не успевая за быстрым замахом. Свистнуло мимо. Дирк весь похолодел на секунду. Уродливая голова твари отскочила от тела, грохнулась за спиной гнома. Дирка сбило с ног, грузная пухлая туша обвалилась на одну из колонн, топя всё вокруг в крошеве. Мелкие красные камни на теле существа задребезжали. Гном закашлялся, стук мелких лап приблизился, Дирк замахнулся, но не успел, тварь полоснула хвостом по руке. Лоскут тёплой плоти отошёл вместе с куском наруча и рубахи, мгновенно пропитывая кровью ткань. Дирк вскрикнул, но удержал меч, наскоро отступая из облака пыли. Тварь выбежала следом.

Дирк сглотнул, пасть твари раскрылась, короткие ноги согнулись. Она прыгнула. Дирк уклонился, встал в стойку. Тварь снова зашипела, готовясь к прыжку. Красные кристаллы на её голове заискрились ярче, отзываясь в крови Дирка. Он с удивлением понял, что шептали именно кристаллы. Новое шипение донеслось со стороны обвала. Из тёмной трещины рядом, откуда тени двигались вразвалку. Дирк зло сплюнул. Тварь прыгнула, Дирк отскочил, и та с хрустом вмазалась всем весом в колонну. Камень треснул, тени закопошились активнее, Дирк сменил место, тварь прыгнула снова. Затрещало громче. Хрупкий песчаник крошился. Дирк аккуратно кружил вместе с шипящей тварью, отступая всё ближе к выходу. Третий прыжок разрушил несущую колонну у выхода. Дирк успел выпрыгнуть прежде, чем весь камень рухнул вниз. Земля дрогнула, но гном только выдохнул облегчённо, развалившись на холодном песке. Выход из разграбленного храма завалило вместе с тем, что пришло из темноты Глубинных троп.

Узкая полоска рассвета на горизонте перекрывалась тёмным облаком. Песчаную бурю Дирк узнал сразу. Тихо выругался сквозь зубы, оглянулся на выгоревший костёр, прижимая рассечённую руку к груди.

Гарлок морщился и часто моргал, затем заметил собственные связанные руки. Его лицо вытянулось. Он перевёл виноватый взгляд на Дирка, и тот подумал, что вот сейчас совершенно не жалеет о том, что стал Серым Стражем. Он был почти счастлив. В наступившей тишине Дирк вымученно засмеялся.

— Внутри ничего нет. Кроме каких-то чудищ, — бодро сказал Дирк, всё ещё усмехаясь, и прошёл ближе к Гарлоку, тот вздохнул тяжко. Дирк уселся рядом и начал развязывать узел, попеременно ловя полные раскаяния взгляды из-за плеча.

— Я опять, да?.. Мне так жаль! — начал Гарлок, но Дирк качнул головой и коротко усмехнулся, расправившись с узлом.

— Ничего же не случилось, так, местные слизни слишком быстрые оказались. Сейчас спрячемся, переждём бурю, потом отправимся дальше.

Гарлок посмотрел благодарно, и Дирк снова усмехнулся, мягко сжимая его пальцы. Пожалуй, он и впрямь был почти счастлив.


	3. Она

Песчаная буря уже заслоняла край неба. Дирк морщился каждый раз, когда оглядывался. После встречи с чудищем Глубинных троп его рассечённая рука ныла, никак не унимаясь. Огромное облако пыли неотвратимо нагоняло, и от этого, казалось, рука ныла только настойчивее, требуя привала и отдыха. Но и небольшая пещера, обозначенная на карте одним лишь кривым крестом, не могла быть слишком далеко.

Узкая дорожка ущелья выводила к остаткам погребённого песками Имперского тракта. Блоки перекрытий белели изредка. Растрескавшиеся давным давно, они торчали как выбеленные солнцем кости какого-то гигантского монстра, и на многие лиги вокруг не было ни единого города, ни даже захудалой хибары, разве что в прошлой таверне один из подвыпивших типов разговорился настолько, что обмолвился о пещере. Дирк сомневался в словах того пропойцы, постоянно озираясь. Да и если бы не появившиеся снова падальщики, всё вокруг окончательно бы вымерло.

Гному казалось, что громадных птиц стало только больше. Три таких растрёпанных тени, заняли высохшее дерево и внимательно наблюдали. Будто ждали чего. Дирк помотал головой, отгоняя странное ощущение. Вдруг Гарлок застыл, тоже оглядываясь на падальщиков.

— Это просто птицы, — отмахнулся Дирк. — Нужно поторопиться, иначе мы не дойдём вовремя. Нет, не подумай. Я, конечно, не против поваляться с тобой в обнимку под плащом, пока нас будет песком закидывать, но откапываться потом тоже пред…

Гарлок качнул головой.

— Прислушайся к скверне, — перебил он, — и присмотрись. Перья.

Дирк сощурился, прикрываясь от поднимающегося в воздух песка. Чёрные лоснящиеся перья у огромных птиц с лысыми головами смотрелись уродливо, будто тех криво ощипали. А затем щедро обварили кипятком. Дирк поморщился от омерзения, разглядев у скорчившихся существ короткие шипы, кое-где проступающие из-под перьев. Длинные гноящиеся язвы на бледной коже тоже проступали едва заметно.

— Это вурдалаки, — строго произнёс Гарлок.

Дирк прислушался, теперь понимая, что странные ощущения принадлежат птицам, а не ему. Непроизвольно его передёрнуло.

— Давай двигаться быстрее. Мне кажется, в прошлый раз их было меньше, — поделился Дирк догадками. Они продолжили путь по тропе, стараясь не оглядываться, но тревожное ощущение только нарастало, и когда Дирк всё-таки оглянулся, он замер.

Всё ущелье сверху донизу было забито бесшумными птицами. На каждом крошечном уступе вурдалаки сидели и пялились мутными глазами вслед. Гарлок обеспокоенно оглянулся на отставшего гнома и замер следом, насупился, ещё не спеша вынимать меч.

— Дверь, — вдруг шепнул он, резко утягивая Дирка куда-то, в одном ему ведомом направлении. Птицы недовольно загалдели, зашипели, всё меньше напоминая живых, но ближе к нависшему сверху пологу пещеры не подбирались. Пока Гарлок не видел, Дирк с чувством показал вурдалакам средний палец.

Гарлок постучал, и Дирк чуть не свернул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, куда же в обычной пещере чудик пытался достучаться. Увидев кусок высохшей коры, перекрывавший проход, Дирк недоумённо взглянул на Гарлока.

— Гар, это я идиот, или ты стучишь в дверь? Тот алкаш из забегаловки ведь говорил об обычной пещере. Разве нет?

— Да мало ли кто сюда пришёл, — хмыкнул Гарлок. — Нас же сюда занесло.

— Но кого сюда занесло жить? Какого-то психа, повёрнутого на песке?

Гарлок не ответил, натянул маску на безносую морду, но напряжённый взгляд с потрёпанной временем деревянной двери так и не свёл.

— Может, выломать? — предложил Дирк, скидывая тяжёлый баул в холодный песок. Гарлок только покачал головой.

— Там кто-то был, я слышал.

Дирк вздохнул. «Дверь» выглядела так, будто её последний раз закрыли задолго до рождения самого гнома. Даже следов на надутом ветрами песке под ней не было. А уж отсутствие родников в округе говорило о многом. Но всё-таки в проёме показалось очень низкая старушка. Дирк ошарашенно уставился на неё, среди этих тряпок даже глаза её разглядеть не в силах. Даже для гнома она была довольно низкой, но её горб и длинные руки наводили на Дирка жути.

— Добрый день, — прошамкала сгорбленная старушка, замотанная в ветошь с головы до ног.

— Добрый, мадам, — вежливо ответил Гар.

Дирк сложил руки в замок, скептично поглядывая то на подлизывающегося к какой-то жуткой старухе Гарлока, то на эту самую жуткую старуху. Подступающая буря обещала затянуться.

Но затянулся разве что перенос вещей. Дирк уселся прямо у странной двери. Карта, которую они с Гаром выменяли у торговки-гадалки на каменную свистульку с Глубинных троп, должна была врать. Там не было обозначено ни одно обитаемое поселение на много-много лиг вокруг. Только старый контрабандистский притон. Заброшенный. С другой стороны, даже гном не мог не признать, что дом у старушки оказался высший класс. Особенно для пустынной отшельницы. Куча свечей у стен и одна крупная пыльная фреска во всю стену давали Дирку много тревожных мыслей о ритуале Посвящения в Стражи, а закуток с грязной ширмой отделял угол старухи от этого подобия сумасшедшей пустынной церкви. И пусть старуха говорила, что абсолютно слепа, ориентировалась она как зрячая. Дирка от этого передёргивало лишний раз. К тому же Гарлок покладисто отвечал на любой вопрос или просьбу этой женщины. Даже маску стянул, чего раньше не делал в принципе ни перед кем, кроме Дирка.

Но чудик уже помог гному с перевязкой, поэтому Дирк старался не скрипеть зубами при каждом взгляде на старуху. Почти что.

Буря выла, а гном поглядывал на старуху уже с завистью. Ему бы очень хотелось знать такие приёмы, какими она заставляла Гарлока то нагнуться за каким-то ларцом, то потянуться за коробкой самым зрелищным из способов. Гнома она не звала вообще, будто его и не было рядом. Впрочем, Дирк любовался видом на Гарлока и не слишком-то раскаивался.

Гарлок внимательно изучал фреску, подслеповатая старушка тихо подметала в стороне оставшиеся от внезапных перестановок следы, а буря выла снаружи небывалой силой, нанося в щели под дверь песок. Свечи почти неслышно плавили воск. Дирк смотрел на Гарлока искоса, как давно привык смотреть, ничем себя не выдавая. Методично размышляя в который раз, как хорошо бы было спровадить несостоявшуюся «настоятельницу» в её закуток, разложить прямо здесь плащ на полу, не такой уж тот и грязный, а затем стянуть с Гарлока все детали его доспеха, коснуться разгорячённого тела, немного скользкого от слизи, такого крепкого, но с такими уязвимыми рубцами глубоких шрамов, расчерчивающих его руки, спину и грудь… И стянуть перчатки. Дирк глубокомысленно кивнул сам себе. Потёртые перчатки с Гарлока нужно было стянуть в первую очередь. Сжечь их после по возможности.

— Эта женщина, Андрасте. Думаешь, она выглядела именно так? — спросил Гарлок с каким-то трепетом. Дирк промычал в ответ что-то нечленораздельное, мысленно доходя до сапог и брюк, которые усилиями странной старушки теперь раскрывали для Дирка все мыслимые и немыслимые горизонты. Когда Гарлок повернулся к нему, Дирк выпал из реальности на пару секунд. Улыбался Гарлок тепло, как давно не улыбался, и настолько этим напоминал человека, что Дирк окончательно забыл вопрос.

— О чём ты?.. — промямлил Дирк. Гарлок усмехнулся уголком рта, глядя в ответ чуть снисходительно. Будто бы игриво даже. Его кроваво-красные глаза смотрели проницательно, будто зная о каждой пошлой мыслишке наверняка. Дирк тяжело сглотнул и неловко огладил короткую бороду.

— Андрасте. Думаешь, её такой только изображают? Или она правда была такой? — спросил Гарлок и развернулся обратно к фреске, подсвеченной целой россыпью свечей. Старуха всё ещё мела пыль, так обыденно, будто была зрячей, но только поднимала песок в воздух. Она Гарлоку и ответила:

— В Песне Света не говорится, какой была Андрасте. Все её изображения лишь фантазии художников.

Дирк мрачно хмыкнул и нахохлился. Гарлок же кивнул.

— Когда я смотрю на эти фрески, мне кажется, что моя жена была похожа. Не внешне, но что-то… ощущение.

— А вы везучий человек, — лицо из хламиды невозможно было разглядеть, но Дирку казалось, что старуха оскалилась. — Но вы сказали «была»?

Дирк в который раз удивился. У старухи из-под капюшона виднелся один лишь только огромный рот. И гному казалось это очень странным почему-то, но он никак не мог понять, почему.

— Да, — тихо вздохнул Гарлок. — Случилось кое-что, и я даже не знаю, как далеко она сейчас. Надеюсь, с ней всё хорошо.

— Ох, помолитесь за неё Создателю!

— Я молюсь за неё. Каждый день, — сказал Гарлок, а как только старуха отошла, прибавил мрачно: — Но никто мне не отвечает.

— Было бы странно, если б кто-нибудь ответил, — Дирк почесал затылок. — Ну, знаешь: «Уважаемый Создатель, а какого хрена вокруг всё так херово?» И он такой: «Не знаю, не знаю, но я тут проповедую о любви, так что я ни при чём». А ты тогда: «А почему существуют смерти, войны, Мор?.. Создатель?» И он просто исчезает, ты кричишь в след, а он затыкает уши или просто растворяется облаком. Как последний… бронто. — Дирк замолк, когда Гарлок грустно усмехнулся. — Я ужасный шутник, Гар. Прости.

— Нет, ты хороший шутник, — мягко улыбнулся Гарлок и снова посмотрел на фреску. — Я так много не успел ей сказать. Это единственное, о чём я жалею. Но если бы у меня выдалась возможность сказать ей что-нибудь, будучи таким...

Гарлок указал на свою обезображенную морду и покачал головой:

— Чудовища должны оставаться в темноте.

— Можешь оставаться со мной, — буркнул Дирк и тут же прикусил язык, на секунду замирая под внимательным взглядом, но Гарлок лишь снова улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты слишком добр, мой друг.

Дирк вздохнул, но смолчал, стискивая зубы покрепче. Он привык отмалчиваться, особенно когда речь заходила о Ней или об отношениях Гарлока с Ней.

С Ней тягаться Дирк не мог при всём желании. Фантом, видение, которое даже сам Гарлок описать толком не мог. Но чудик каждый раз говорил таким вдохновлённым голосом и с таким взглядом, что Дирк стискивал зубы уже не первый год. Его мысли разъедали его душу, оставляя пустую оболочку.

Дирк был бессилен перед таинственной Ней, которая скрашивала одним своим упоминанием дни Гарлока и вытаскивала его из таких пучин, из каких Дирк бы сколько ни бился, не вытащил бы. Между ними двумя оставалось слишком много недомолвок, а Она... Она всегда оставалась чем-то почти божественным. Дирк поморщился и отвернулся от фрески.


	4. Мелочи

Рука Дирка ныла. Лоб покрывался испариной, но гном ворочался на месте, стараясь сомкнуть глаза в мелкой комнатёнке. Только изматывался, перехватывая стянутую лоскутом ткани ноющую руку. Ветер песчаной бури выл за тонкой дверью, и Дирк жмурился всё сильнее.

В тёмном закутке пахло странно, и в полусне Дирк начал различать запах. Слабый, но назойливый. Будто откуда-то с Глубинных троп. Затхлый влажный запах лип к телу, холодя кожу, и Дирк поморщился, приоткрывая глаза. Старуха стояла рядом, почти сливаясь с темнотой. Капюшон её хламиды немного сполз, и россыпь мелких чёрных глаз-бусинок показалась гниющими язвами на бледной коже, в сумерках ставшей почти синюшной. Многочисленные глаза ловили отблески лунного света, едва пробивавшиеся сквозь щели в двери, сквозь песок в воздухе. Гном смотрел из-под ресниц, косился, прижимая к себе ноющую руку, а старуха только показывала зубы.

Жабий рот распахивался всё шире, выпячивая два ряда острых зубов-игл. Настолько многочисленных и кривых, что Дирка замутило от одного вида.

Он знал, где лежит оружие, но рука ныла, отказывалась подчиняться, а тело казалось окаменевшим. Существо насмешливо осклабилось, беззвучно перебралось ближе и впилось в руку, отрывая тёплую плоть от кости. Всё тело Дирка прошило болью, и он захрипел, силясь оттолкнуть тварь.

— Дирк, чтоб тебя! — рявкнул кто-то. — Проснись!

Дирк с трудом разлепил веки, облизнул пересохшие губы и сглотнул вязко. В горле першило. Ошалелый взгляд поначалу выцепил только яркие пятна. Гарлок тряс за плечо, а руку всё ещё сводило судорогой. Дирк вцепился в повязку. Гарлок нахмурился и потянулся распутывать ткань на повреждённой конечности. Старуха, высунулась из-за своей перегородки, натянула капюшон по самые губы широченного рта. «Она смеялась», — понял Дирк. Он смерил её бешеным взглядом, попытался подскочить, но запутался в собственных ногах и грохнулся назад под злое шипение Гарлока.

Гарлок упреждающе сжал Дирку здоровое плечо, но гном всё ещё смотрел на старуху. Та улыбалась. Её широченная жабья пасть приковывала взгляд Дирка намертво.

— Это демон, Гар. Чудовище, — горячечно прошептал Дирк, тыча в сгорбленную старуху. Он чувствовал, как та смотрит сквозь капюшон. Как сотня мелких чёрных гноящихся бусин на морщинистой коже вращаются, наблюдая за каждым движением.

Гарлок поморщился, сжал плечо Дирка и оборвал грубо:

— Она помогла нам.

— Она меня загрызть пыталась! — взревел Дирк, сорвался с места, подскочил к старухе и отдёрнул её капюшон.

Слепые бельма смотрели в пустоту. Со скрипом шагов по нанесённому песку Гарлок одёрнул гнома и молча вернул на место, затем предельно вежливо извинился перед старушкой, тут же отчего-то забившейся за свою перегородку. Она горбилась даже больше, чем раньше. Дирк кусал щёку изнутри и хмурился. Гарлок всегда был щедр на укоризненные взгляды, но сейчас под его испепеляющими зырканьями было особенно некомфортно.

Дирк только обратил внимание, что из-за двери пробивается вполне себе дневной свет, а не мертвенно-серебристый. Извинялся гном уже перед перегородкой. Гарлок смерил его скептичным взглядом, но затем вернулся к пострадавшей руке. Широкая длинная рана оголяла плоть, но даже с тончайшим слоем застывшей сукровицы, она была уязвим — тронь, и плёнка вмиг лопнет, закровоточит. Дирк снова облизнул губы. В зудящие глаза его будто забился песок, и от странного ощущения он растёр лицо. Проморгался. Заметил наконец встревоженный взгляд Гарлока.

— Я в порядке, — бросил Дирк и отстранился, но Гарлок продолжал наблюдать внимательно. На пару секунд повисла напряжённая тишина, но ни гном, ни мутант говорить не спешили.

— Буря стихла, — заметила слепая из своего угла. — Вам стоит уходить.

Дирк промолчал, Гарлок и попрощался за него, и вещи вынес, постоянно бросая на гнома странные взгляды. Дирк неловко пытался забрать хотя бы свою сумку уже в пути, но Гарлока будто глубинный охотник в задницу ужалил. Занесённое песком ущелье уныло тянулось впереди, но затем Гарлок упёрся в то, что необходимо повторно промыть порез. На все возражения Дирка, что воду в округе не сыскать, а потому имеющуюся нужно беречь, уродец оставался спокоен как булыжник и запросто расходовал драгоценную питьевую воду на какую-то царапину. Дирк недовольно фыркал, а Гарлок, закончив с перевязкой, заявил строго:

— Нужно сменить карту.

При этом он так пялился на Дирка, будто ждал, что тот немедленно покроется струпьями и помрёт на месте.

— Хочешь свернуть с маршрута?

— Просто сменить карту, — вкрадчиво проговорил Гарлок, давя рык. Походило на мурлыканье. Дирк невольно усмехнулся, отводя взгляд от такого обеспокоенного чудика. Уж слишком легко было представить, что и тот вкладывал во все свои взгляды немного больше, чем просто беспокойство о друге. Соблазнительная мысль раз за разом приходила в голову, и отделаться от неё становилось невыносимо тяжело.

— Чем эта-то не угодила? — спросил Дирк, продолжая пялиться между успокоившихся барханов.

— Слишком много ошибок, — хмыкнул Гарлок, аккуратно перевязывая пострадавшую руку гнома.

— Но ведь это ты обычно против посещения населённых…

— Ладно-ладно, — проворчал Гарлок, и Дирк про себя ухмыльнулся шире: он мог увидеть это страдальческое выражение Гара, даже не глядя, но всё-таки скосил взгляд. — Я хочу, чтобы ты нормально отлежался. Мы не спешим, так что тебе нет нужды заносить инфекцию в тело.

— Инфекцию, — с презрением выдал Дирк. Гарлок хмыкнул очень многозначительно. Но гному претила сама мысль чудика о том, что Дирк Эдукан, второй по старшинству сын короля Орзаммара, может быть слаб перед какой-то невидимой глазу мошкарой. Гарлок, конечно, не раз и не два говорил, что, мол, есть в воздухе какие-то мелкие штуки, которые могут как-то взаимодействовать с чем-то там в крови, но Дирк только закатывал глаза и списывал всё на богатое воображение и провалы в памяти у Гара. Уж слишком бредово звучало.

— У тебя жар и галлюцинации, — снова промурлыкал Гарлок, заканчивая перевязку. Снял перчатку и мягко приложил едва тёплую ладонь ко лбу гнома. Тот замер на секунду, напрягаясь всем телом. Но лёгкое касание как появилось, так и пропало. — Да, я же говорю. Жар. Тебе нужен нормальный отдых и лекарства. Без противовоспалительных, конечно, не то будет…

Гарлок продолжал вполголоса мурлыкать, и Дирк слушал, впитывал как губка каждый слог и звук. В речи Гара постоянно проскальзывали странные термины, половины из которых Дирк просто не понимал даже с объяснениями. Но иногда против воли представлял, что понимает. Что вот они могут и вдвоём говорить обо всех этих опасных мелких мошках в воздухе, металлических повозках, ан-ти-би-о-ти-ках и умных железных коробках, знающих всё на свете. Как будто и этот барьер между ними сглаживался и исчезал.

Дирк таращился украдкой, упиваясь мимолётными касаниями пальцев. Пока Гар не замечал, Дирк давил отдающую дебильцой улыбку, запоминал каждый миг и по большому счёту готов был идти хоть куда и переболеть чем угодно, чтобы Гар снова так оттаивал.

***

Дорога к небольшому замызганному городу на отшибе пустыни, который и городом-то стыдно было назвать, заняла чуть меньше суток. С закатом тени от огромных дорожных столбов, утопающих в песке, растянулись. К первым обшарпанным зданиям путники добрались уже в душных сумерках. Дирк вымотался окончательно и беззлобно подтрунивал над хмурящимся Гарлоком, борясь с желанием протянуть ноги посреди широкой пыльной дороги. Гарлок же суетился как квочка, и шутки до него не доходили.

Цветастые орлесианские одноэтажные дома на окраине уже давно лишились части краски и всего своего лоска. Потрёпанный гном и человек с маской во всё лицо вызывал не больше подозрений, чем мнущиеся тени в закоулках.

В прошлый визит в этот город Дирк пришёл один. Гарлок же и так панически шарахался от каждого живого существа, лишь бы не коснуться никого. Кажется, даже дышал через раз и в сторону. И когда на полупустой улице чудик шёл с гномом чуть ли не в обнимку, стараясь не задеть случайного прохожего такого же подозрительного вида, Дирк пусть и вымотался, но ухмылку даже не пытался скрыть.

Гарлок недоумённо оглядывался на него, Дирк отшучивался. В конце концов, он-то мог себе позволить спокойно трогать чудика сколько влезет и без перчаток. То, что Гарлок бы это совершенно точно не понял, зайди эти прикосновения дальше перчаток, Дирк старался в голову не брать.

Постоялый двор в этой дыре на отшибе мира полнился точно такими же отбросами, как и весь полуразрушенный город. Дирк мог бы точно сказать: если тут каждый присутствующий был не прячущимся убийцей, то охотником за головами или сокровищами. И довольно ненормальным, раз припёрся в опустошённые одним из древних Моров земли. В детстве Дирк бы испугался такого места, пропахшего какой-то кислятиной и мочой. Слишком уж напоминало Пыльный город Орзаммара, которым запугивали всех детей знати. В отрочестве, может, скривил бы нос. Сейчас он чувствовал себя даже слишком уместным. К тому же кислятиной вперемешку с потом несло и от него самого. Хотя среди гудящей толпы не чувствовалось особенно, всё перебивалось перегаром.

Живот его свело тут же, как он заметил еду у людей вокруг. Гарлок его мечущийся взгляд заметил и кивнул. Усталая женщина, державшая это место, спрашивала мало и только по делу. Ни имён, ни личных вопросов. Но когда вместо денег с ней расплатились древними драгоценностями, не обозначая сроков постоя, выгнула бровь.

— Принесёт же Создатель юродивых, — хохотнула она им вслед.

Гарлок поморщился, когда в углу одноглазого человека стошнило прямо на стол. Тут же поднялся гомон.

— Как наешься, сразу ложись спать, — мрачно пробормотал Гарлок, отворачиваясь от намечающейся драки и оглядывая набранную Дирком снедь. Тот уплетал за обе щеки с аппетитом, полностью сосредоточившись только на этом. Он привык не обращать внимание. Привык к странным запахам, привык к странным шумам и тому заинтересованному взгляду, который Гарлок каждый раз бросал на жующего очередную гадость Дирка. Дирк вообще ко многому привык, пока путешествовал с Гарлоком по Глубинным тропам и всем странным полумифическим местам Тедаса. Какая-то пьяная ссора в углу его уж точно не интересовала. Нельзя сказать, что не действовала на нервы, но не так уж и отвлекала. Даже крики хозяйки на двух сцепившихся охламонов его не выводили из равновесия.

— Я и отдыхаю, — кивнул Дирк и заказал ещё и алкоголь. Гарлок только сцепил руки на груди. Он даже липкий грязный стол старался лишний раз не задевать. Хотя там явно было больше заразы, чем в самой скверне. Дирк фыркнул: — Никого ты тут не заразишь. Скверна в кровь должна попасть, так что расслабься уже.

— Или на слизистую, — перебил Гарлок хмуро. — Иногда достаточно и просто подышать этой гадостью.

— Уж точно не подышать.

— Всё равно опасно. И очень мерзко.

Дирк уставился во все глаза. Гарлок на секунду замер и повёл плечами. Под маской нельзя было различить выражение, но взгляд отвёл. На том конце драка только разрасталась. Одноглазый прицепился к хозяйке, заплетающимся от выпитого языка доказывая, какая она дура, и та хоть и стояла на своём, но была в шаге от того, чтобы огрести.

— Отдыхай тогда, я скоро, — бросил Гарлок, оставляя всю поклажу на Дирка, поднялся и пошёл напрямик к конфликтному столику. Дирк даже жевать перестал, внутренне напрягаясь. Мелкая стычка грозила перерасти в настоящий мордобой. Гарлок иногда был слишком… идеалистичным, что ли. И уж точно не обратил внимания, что у хозяйки-то, в отличие от того же одноглазого, была неплохая группа поддержки. Кроме самих посетителей, за ней приглядывала и парочка явно не самых обычных людей с оружием.

Но несмотря на опасения Дирка, Гарлок просто выволок на глазах изумлённой публики упирающегося одноглазого во двор и всего пару минут спустя вернулся как ни в чём не бывало. Спокойный, как сам Камень. Взгляды вокруг и тихие шепотки он тоже игнорировал.

— Что, уже не боишься «подышать»? — хохотнул Дирк, глядя, как Гарлок оттирает грязные костяшки перчаток.

— Я был очень аккуратен, — серьёзно ответил чудик, так и не сев напротив. Ждал стоя. Дирк только усмехнулся в кружку, допивая своё пойло, и откинулся на стуле, прикрывая глаза. «Аккуратно набить кому-то морду», надо же.

— Гар, какой-то ты сегодня мрачный, — поделился Дирк. Гарлок только отмахнулся, оглядывая людей вокруг внимательно и будто даже жадно. Он возвышался над грязным столом, пряча лицо, но на людей косился много, забираясь в тени глубже, натягивая свою маску повыше. Чем-то напоминая ту старушку в пустыне.

— Не такой уж и мрачный. Просто они полны жизни, — вдруг сказал Гарлок полушёпотом, еле различимым сквозь гул. — Контраст, может быть?

Он посмотрел на Дирка. Из-за маски виднелась только узкая полоска бледной кожи с тёмными прожилками. Кровавые глаза цепко выхватывали детали. Всё остальное скрывала плотная ткань, но Дирк чувствовал широкую улыбку своего друга.

Дирк только кивнул, отвечая на скрытую улыбку и снова окидывая толпу взглядом. Прошлая встреча с их гадалкой-торговкой состоялась в похожем месте, но ещё раз искать подозрительных и явно чокнутых гадалок в ночи Страж не собирался. Тогда еле отбрыкался от предсказания, а сейчас слишком устал. Ноющие ноги и саднящая рука с длинной растянутой язвой, только недавно покрывшейся тонкой плёнкой кожи, изматывали. Да и после пустынных равнин, полных следов ушедшего много лет назад Мора, Дирк буквально вытряхивал из себя песок. Тот скрипел в обуви, в волосах, а слой приставшей намертво грязи, корка засохшего пота и крови не давали почувствовать себя хоть чуть бодрее и живее.

— Эй, тебе ещё отоспаться надо, не надирайся, — сказал Гар преувеличенно бодро и пропустил гнома к узкой лестнице наверх, спрятавшейся за деревянными колоннами.

Дирк поймал его взгляд, стоило оглянуться на мгновение. Действительно. Не мрачный, только неспокойный.


	5. Убийца

За прозрачной тканью виднелся пустой двор, заросший высохшими сорняками. Гарлок жмурился на солнце. Пока занавеска плавно опускалась и поднималась, следуя за воздухом, он торчал посреди пыльной площадки особенно неприкаянно, но умиротворённо. Дирк наблюдал из полумрака комнаты, не обращая внимания ни на что. Метания сухопарой женщины в ярких тряпках по заваленной безделушками и пожелтевшими книгами только прибавляли лишнего шума.

Гарлок во дворе наблюдал за ясным небом, улыбаясь незаметно для невнимательного взгляда. Дирк и сам не замечал, как улыбался следом. Ветер приподнял занавеску, и кусочки стекла на верёвках, висевшие в дверном проёме, тут же замерцали сотней бликов.

— Карта, — хриплый голос гадалки раздался совсем рядом. Дирк оглянулся и забрал свёрток, на этот раз оглядел куда внимательнее, нашёл основные точки маршрута, заметил и новые метки, которых на прошлой карте не было. Гадалка теребила золотой браслет на запястье. Оплата в виде древних украшений её не смущала вовсе, потому, наверное, Дирк и имел с ней дело.

— Твоя прошлая карта врала.

— Так ведь место там гиблое, так что сам брат Дженитиви бы не отказался от этих карт, — улыбнулась она хитро, продолжая теребить золотой браслет. — К тому же раньше никто на качество не жаловался. А тебе бы оберегов не мешало взять. Или, может, предсказание на дорогу?

— Я не один из твоих тронутых наземников, которые верят во всякую чушь или поклоняются демонам, — вздохнул Дирк и забрал свёрнутый пергамент. — Мне нужен был маршрут, ориентир или карта. За это спасибо. А за истеричные бредни я платить не стану.

— И раньше-то они тебе были не нужны, а вот ты уже и с перевязкой ходишь, — хмыкнула она и, помолчав, прибавила уже тише: — Этот. Человек с тобой. Он тебя погубит.

— Много-то ты не знаешь, — бросил он раздражённо, шагнул к выходу, и гадалка вцепилась в его больную руку. Дирка перекосило. Хватила она по только начавшей затягиваться коже. Прошло пять дней, спокойных и праздных, но даже с обработанными и уже подживающими краями, такой глубокий рубец не мог затянуться быстро и бесследно.

— Тогда скажу-ка я тебе кое-что, недомерок. Абсолютно бесплатно, — прошипела гадалка ему в лицо, она нависала, вдавливая ногти до искр перед глазами, и Дирк хмурился, сжимая зубы. Улыбка её только ширилась, а воспалённые глаза с кровавыми прожилками оказались слишком близко к лицу гнома. Она кивнула в сторону открытого окна, во двор, и Дирк нехотя проследил. Гарлок всё ещё жмурился на солнце, а она горячо зашептала на ухо: — Будешь шататься рядом с ним и тогда одной рукой точно не отделаешься. У него аура как у мертвеца.

— Нормальная у него аура, а у тебя с головой проблемы! — ощетинился Дирк. Она подняла брови, но затем разжала пальцы, смерила его оценивающим взглядом сверху вниз. Ухмыльнулась криво и скрылась среди пыльного хлама и безделушек. Дирк хмурился, растирая руку. Громкий хриплый крик резанул по слуху:

— И дверь за собой закрой, недомерок!

Дирк вздрогнул, выдохнул шумно, шагнул назад, задел стекляшки на верёвках. Он знал, что это просто трюк. Обманка. Как ворох безделушек, битое стекло на верёвках или дикий взгляд. Но слова всё равно врезались в память.

Дирк помассировал виски, вышел и хлопнул дверью посильнее. На обратном пути по пыльным улицам он едва ли не бежал вприпрыжку. Гарлок не пытался его затормозить, молчаливо подстраивался под шаг. Любопытство выдавал только заинтересованный взгляд.

— Вижу, вы поговорили, — начал Гарлок. Дирк неопределённо качнул головой. — И не очень хорошо.

— Меня бесит это место, — буркнул гном. — Здесь слишком много сумасшедших.

— О, дружище, да ты никак одичал в моей компании, — хохотнул Гарлок хрипло и мягко хлопнул по плечу. Дирк фыркнул, невольно отводя взгляд.

— Может. В любом случае будет лучше, когда мы вернёмся к поискам.

— Насчёт этого… — Гарлок замялся и почесал затылок, полностью остановился. Дирк остановился следом. Гарлок улыбнулся виновато. — Тебе бы не пришлось ходить с перевязкой, если б и я был в состоянии помочь тогда.

— О чём ты, Гар? — Дирк нахмурился, и чудик кивнул сам себе.

— Думаю, тебе стоит отлежаться подольше. Будет лучше, если я проверю те руины.

— Мы уже обсуждали это, — перебил Дирк и пошёл дальше. — Можешь испытать меня, если думаешь, что я слаб, или болен, или не в себе. Но в драке я тебе надеру задницу, обещаю.

— Я не говорю, что…

— Надеру задницу, — осклабился Дирк. Гарлок устало вздохнул и последовал неспешно, говоря больше себе под нос:

— Да, ты больше не видишь галлюцинаций. Воспаление начало спадать. Но это открытая плоть, во-первых, и, во-вторых, это всё ещё не значит, что воспаление не начнётся снова.

Дирк оглянулся хмуро. Гарлок поймал взгляд и закатил глаза.

***

Весь день прошёл в обсуждении маршрута или попытках его обсуждать. Гарлок больше старался найти предлог, чтобы раздуть чистый рубец на руке гнома до трагедии мирового масштаба. Дирк же выпивал, шутил и в целом наслаждался жизнью под похабные песни таких же постояльцев. Гарлок не превращался в чудовище с остекленевшим взглядом, и это было единственным, что вообще волновало гнома.

В конце концов Дирк перебрал и начал описывать Гарлоку его же взгляд, никак не в силах заткнуться. Сам он понимал, что говорит лишнего, но оставить всё невысказанным не мог. Слова вертелись на кончике языка, и новый ориентир дал ему второе дыхание. Гарлок всё это выслушал с очень важной мордой и глянул куда-то за свою спину.

— Да, красивая, — произнёс Гарлок, Дирк пьяно кивнул, так и не поняв, о какой именно женщине тот говорил. Или зачем. Сам он и в трезвом состоянии вообще не слишком отличал людей друг от друга. Куча задирающих носы людей различалась разве что по цвету. Гарлок же вдруг повернулся и оглядел Дирка оценивающе. Гном даже поперхнулся, заметив такой цепкий взгляд, только буквально не раздевающий. — Знаешь, принц, вот уж тебе не обязательно соблюдать целибат.

Дирк принюхался к пойлу, покосился на Гарлока с подозрением, тот развёл руками и продолжил:

— В том смысле, что я человек женатый, а вот ты…

— Вообще не человек, — закончил за него Дирк и хмыкнул. — Да и ты сам, кстати, тоже, если в зеркало глянешь и хотя бы имя вспомнить попробуешь. А ещё я не собираюсь дурить кому-то голову ради перепиха.

Гарлок усмехнулся, подпирая щёку.

— Очень благородно. Одобряю, — кивнул он и вернулся к толпе людей взглядом, пальцами в перчатке выстукивая по столу мелодию. Дирк следил за короткой дробью, и в памяти не всплывало ни одной похожей.

— Вообще-то я никогда не был альтруистом, — Дирк понизил голос. — И тебе не советую. Особенно в этом.

Гарлок даже стучать по столу прекратил. Помолчал пару секунд и уставился на гнома круглыми глазами.

— Предлагаешь задурить голову какой-нибудь девчонке, а потом заразить её отвратительной смертоносной поганью потому, что яйца жмёт? Это отвратительно. Даже думать об этом отвратительно.

— Не предлагаю я ничего такого. Просто… — Дирк пожал плечами на мрачный взгляд и прочистил горло будто бы случайно. — Ну… я к тому, что ты ведь с этой «поганью» в крови тут не один.

Гарлок замер напряжённо. Дирк молчал, попытался было отшутиться, открыл рот, но даже слова выдавить не смог. Гарлок неловко поёрзал на месте и отвёл взгляд, натягивая капюшон на глаза.

— Пойду, пожалуй, прогуляюсь, — бросил Гарлок, поднимаясь с места. Дирк вскочил следом.

— Я с тобой.

— Лучше не надо, — поднятая ладонь заставила Дирка задохнуться и осесть на место.

Он остался один на один с деревянной кружкой и бушующей толпой. Звуки сливались в неразборчивый монотонный гул. В пустых коридорах Глубинных троп гул был одновременно точно таким же, но и совершенно другим. Гул заброшенных подземелий отдавал в кости, выматывал и выуживал старые страхи, облекая их в плоть и кровь. Гул же кучки отщепенцев между мёртвыми песками и обветшавшей орлесианской роскошью напоминал стаю крикливых птиц, попавших в хитрую ловушку. Они били крыльями, кричали на своём чудаковатом языке, но в этом не было никакого толку.

Дирк видел такую штуку, — огромную клетку с сотнями прутьев, — на границе Неварры. Тогда ему было откровенно плевать, но сейчас он чувствовал себя такой же крикливой птицей в самой гуще точно таких же, разбивающих голову в тщетной попытке изменить хоть что-то.

Он проторчал за грязным столом, пока не протрезвел окончательно, а с закатом и вовсе пошёл искать Гарлока. Тот нашёлся в тени закоулка в паре дворов от шумной таверны. Хоть и не один. Компания явно подвыпила, и Дирк, заметив одноглазого человека, уже напрягся, но Гарлок, скрестив руки на груди, невозмутимо взирал на всё это. Люди были примерно равны порождению тьмы, но Дирк знал по себе, что сил у порождений тьмы предостаточно. Уж у порождения тьмы с разумом точно. Вот только ни на подначки, ни на подколы Гарлок не отвечал вовсе.

Дирк выдохнул и подал голос как можно дружелюбнее, изображая идиота:

— А вот и ты! Как хорошо, что вы его нашли.

Краски выцветали с зашедшим солнцем, и проулок исключением не стал. Но когда вся пьяная компания оглянулась на звук, Гарлок тоже повернул голову. Затуманенный, стеклянный взгляд Дирк заметил даже в потёмках и похолодел изнутри в один момент.

Он не успел ни окрикнуть, ни даже достать оружие. Гарлок кинулся быстро, даже не встретив сопротивления поначалу. Он вцепился пальцами в чужое лицо со всей силы, его перчатка заскрипела на челюсти, и чёрная в тени кровь брызнула под треск кости. Вспухшая нижняя губа, залитая кровью, обнажала влажный кусок мяса, сломанную кость и грязные человеческие зубы. Всё осталось в хватке Гарлока. Одноглазый валялся с вырванной челюстью, зажимая лицо и не переставая вопить. Пьяные люди вокруг визжали пронзительно, но шум из таверны перекрывал их полностью.

Один из них бросился к выходу, натолкнулся на гнома в потёмках.

— Это чудовище! Порождение тьмы! — взвизгнул человек и дёрнулся к пустой выцветшей дороге. Сумрак накрывал город, но огней в заброшенных домах не было. Дирк перехватил его за плечо, хотя руки его дрожали. — Спятил, карлик?!

Он был почти на две головы ниже человека. Стиснул зубы крепче, подставил носок сапога и толкнул человека в стену. Тот неловко ухватился за воздух, с хрустом разбил нос, застонал от боли, и Дирк схватил его за отросшие сальные волосы. Глухой удар головы о камень вышел почти беззвучным. Люди в таверне кричали, вопили оглушающе похабные песни с прилипчивым мотивом. Дирк приложил человека ещё раз. Хруст он и сквозь крики различил, но прикладывал снова и снова.

Когда порождение тьмы бросилось и на него, Дирк скрутил почти наугад. Слишком хорошо изучил повадки. Повреждённая рука ныла от такой нагрузки, и Дирк прикусывал язык, удерживая его у заляпанной кровью стены, наваливаясь всем телом и всё равно с трудом удерживая спятившее порождение тьмы со сползшей со щёлкающей пасти маской. Гарлок застыл, смотря во все глаза. Он, казалось, растерялся, перевёл растерянный взгляд на Дирка. Тот и сам застыл напряжённо, уже вдохнул вновь полную грудь. Раскрыл рот ещё шире.

— Ты… — выдохнул Гарлок, заметил людей и неровно выдохнул, попытался вырваться. Дирк одёрнул его, отстранился на вытянутую руку и качнул головой.

— Уходим.

— Что?! Там же люди! — взвился уродец, показывал острые зубы. Дирк сглотнул, заметив кровь и на них.

— Хочешь, чтобы тебя разорвала толпа за то, что рожей не вышел? — хрипло выдохнул он и провёл ладонью по лицу, стирая чужую кровь, на секунду прикрыл глаза. Выдохнул. — Уходим. Сейчас.

— Это люди, — рыкнул Гарлок зло, Дирк нахмурился.

— Поругаемся потом, нужно уходить.

— Да ты ведь чёртов Серый Страж! Ты должен защищать их от таких, как я!

Гарлок насупился, снова выглядя слишком правильным для больного чудовища. Дирк хмыкнул, растирая ноющую руку.

— Гар, ты идиот? — спросил он прямо, но Гарлок поперхнулся воздухом, разъярённо выдохнул, сжал кулаки. В тишине не слышались шаги, только далёкий гул, но Гарлок тянул время, и гном наконец просто сцапал его за локоть. — Всё уже случилось, а теперь пойдём отсюда. Найдём это грёбаное лекарство.

Гарлок выдернул локоть, отряхнул будто от грязи.

Он молчаливо сложил руки в замок, а тяжёлый взгляд заставлял Дирка задыхаться от возмущения. Гарлок обозначил позицию и не собирался отступать. Дирк сверлил его взглядом, но тот не отвечал. Дирк снова схватил его за локоть, Гарлок рыкнул, попытался выдрать, но Дирк потянул на себя и с толчком приложился спиной о стену.

Гарлок в секунду снова застыл, растерянно поднял взгляд. Дирк потёр саднящий затылок. Гарлок исказился в лице. Он подскочил вплотную, тут же принялся осматривать голову Дирка так, будто что-то мог разобрать в такой темени. Частил с извинениями, перемежая свой непонятный язык и всеобщий. Во всём этом потоке Дирк понимал от силы пару слов, хотя и догадывался, что всё это могло бы значить. Он улыбался как последний тронутый наземник, держал чудаковатого Гара за локоть и улыбался, хотя глаза его жгло невыносимо.

Он выдохнул и уткнулся лбом в холодную металлическую пластину нагрудника. Прикрыл глаза, замечая, что и Гарлок затих.

— Я убил их, — сказал он хрипло. Дирк криво усмехнулся, сглотнул ком в горле.

— Знаю.

Гарлок осторожно, но крепко держал его за затылок и сопел. Пальцы в перчатке осторожно ощупали ссадину на голове Стража, и Гарлок хрипло выдохнул. Мелкая дрожь передалась и Дирку.

— Знаю, — повторил Дирк, всё ещё стоя почти вплотную и вдыхая холодный ночной воздух полной грудью. — Но не ты один. Мы.

Дирк перехватил его ладонь, стянул грязную перчатку, заляпанную кровью, и крепко сжал.

— Ты не один, — сказал он тихо, не отрывая взгляд от когтистых пальцев. — Совсем нет. Так что если решишь сложить голову и бросить всё здесь, с этими... — Он кивнул на трупы в подворотне. — Тогда прости, но я с тобой.

Где-то поблизости раздались голоса. Гарлок молчаливо сжал руку Дирка в ответ, уводя по тёмным улицам с низкими домами. Когда по улице пронёсся напуганный крик, они остановились в пустом дворе гадалки. Высохшая трава под ногами хрустела, но Гарлок утянул в темноту и прижал палец к линии рта. Погони не было, но Дирк следовал за чудиком по пятам. Когда они пробежали мимо небольшого обшарпанного дома с полупрозрачными занавесками, Дирк ускорился. Выбился наравне, перехватывая руку Гарлока и сплетая пальцы. Тот только натянул маску на лице повыше.

Ясное ночное небо давало достаточно света, чтобы уходить сквозь тени незамеченными. В старых деревянных домах с облупившимися красочными стенами ночью не было ни движения. Будто весь небольшой город вымер разом. Только свет от звёзд топил всё вокруг, совсем иначе, чем мёртвый лириумный свет Глубинных троп.

Дирк почти бежал, слышал только ровное дыхание Гара, его шаги по скрипучему песку, чувствовал его тепло и не оглядывался совсем.

Они проплутали всю ночь, так и не услышав погони, но основательно запутав следы. Вернулись за вещами на рассвете, покинули спящий пустынный город, пока солнце не начало слепить. В подворотне уже не было тел, только пропитавшаяся кровью земля. Гарлок смотрел мимо, прятался за маской, и когда Дирк снова взял его за руку, он в ответ сжал ладонь, так и не сказав ничего.

Дирк шёл за ним на негнущихся ногах следом, вовсе не чувствуя под собой земли.


End file.
